


Without a Trace

by PariahSentToSave



Series: Dark Poetry [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PariahSentToSave/pseuds/PariahSentToSave





	Without a Trace

 

Without a trace

you left me here

standing in the rain

soaking wet

completely alone.

Without a trace

you left your life

pictures, videos, memories

mine to keep

gathering dust.

Without a trace

you left your love

here to die

never to heal

growing old.

Without a trace

you left your soul

here for me

to remember

always constant.

**  
  
**

Without a trace

you left my world

no goodbye

but I can’t forget

my vigilant love

**  
  
**

Without a trace

you left your body

never to return

I see it now

white roses everywhere.

Without a trace

you left your family

they weep for you now

all of them

black umbrellas.

Without a trace

you left your name

here on this stone

grey marble

beneath the tree

Without a trace

I leave my life

to join you

forever in the earth

side by side.

****  
  


 


End file.
